


52.

by fruti2flutie



Series: moments [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, also coincides with s2e2 aka The Best Episode to Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruti2flutie/pseuds/fruti2flutie
Summary: After Kyo and Tohru finish cooking lunch, they sit and chat as they wait for Shishou to return.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, technically read as platonic!
Series: moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	52.

**Author's Note:**

> this concept is smthn i've always wanted to do for a fandom; since furuba is one of the few things stuck in my mind, it works out!! while it may not be unique, i hope it's as fun to read as it was writing ^^

Once her hands are washed, Tohru takes a paper towel from Kyo and comments, "I wonder when Shishou-san will return." Her dark hair isn't tied back anymore, the yellow bow snug in her hair. It flows freely over her shoulders, long enough to brush against Kyo's arm as they stand side-by-side. 

"Hopefully soon," Kyo grumbles. "Him being here for lunch was the whole point, y'know."

"If he isn't too busy, maybe we could invite Kunimitsu-san inside. I can talk with him as well!"

Kyo rolls his eyes. "Not the same."

Tohru giggles in response. She keeps the pot on the stove covered, taking one last look around the kitchen before Kyo walks her back to the dining room. They take a seat by the table, Kyo with his legs splayed and Tohru resting on her knees. There isn't a TV in the room, but Kyo isn't a fan of shows anyway. He'd rather sit in silence, or have a conversation. 

"I think it's a bit odd that Shishou-san has so many vegetables, despite having an empty fridge."

"Kunimitsu likes to garden," Kyo remarks. "The garden by the dojo was his idea. Whenever there's something growing, he harvests them for Shishou so the man doesn't starve. It's been like that for years. We'd always have crates full of veggies."

"Oh, that's amazing! Kunimitsu-san should speak with Yu—" Tohru bites her tongue, and then stammers, "Y-Y-Yardworkers! T-They must enjoy gardening, because they are... professionals!"

Kyo tries not to scold her for doing that — that thing she does, where she censors herself to make others more comfortable. Oftentimes, she's overly conscious of the discomfort it could cause and overcompensates. The habit is one Kyo's picked up on, being beside her like this, noticing it and correcting her when it gets out of hand. Tohru is flustered now, caught up in her own head; Kyo thinks that telling her, _that rat bastard's name isn't enough to make me go feral,_ wouldn't be very helpful now.

"So, someone with a green thumb?"

Tohru breathes a sigh of relief, like she's narrowly escaped getting caught (even though Kyo had her red-handed). "Yes, exactly," she concurs. "Kyo-kun, have you ever tried gardening before?" 

"As a kid, probably." Kyo looks at the ceiling, and then says, "Oh, wait, yeah, I have. There was this one time in elementary school... Kunimitsu brought a tomato plant to the dojo. I tried taking care of it for a while."

"How long did you tend it? I've heard tomato plants are fairly easy to grow!"

Kyo knows her comment intends to be harmless, but it still wounds his pride as he recalls the memory. "Not long. Maybe a month, max." He scratches his neck. "I forgot to water it for, like, a week and it completely shriveled up. I think Kunimitsu scolded me for an entire hour."

Tohru frowns. "That's disheartening..." She perks up just as quickly as she deflated. "Overwatering is a dilemma as well. Having the perfect amount of water is key to good plant growth!"

Kyo smiles. "Did you try your hand at gardening when you were young, too?" 

"Hm..." Tohru furrows her eyebrows in thought, and then shakes her head. "No, I don't believe so. We lived in a small apartment, and plants would get messy indoors. I never had the chance."

"Yeah, dirt's a pain to clean."

"Also, I didn't have many hobbies aside from cooking, cleaning, sewing—"

"Those are just chores, Tohru."

Blushing, Tohru counters, "I-I had a lot of fun doing them, still!"

"I was joking," Kyo teases. She pouts slightly, and he knocks her head lightly to rid her of the expression. "Did you do any other _fun_ stuff that wasn't related to housework?"

Again, Tohru stews in thought before coming to the realization. "Ah, Mom and I would often go swimming at the beach! Especially in the summer, when the sun was out. We'd always come home red and burnt, no matter how much sunscreen we applied."

"Ugh, hard pass." 

Tohru purses her lips. "I understand... The sunburn was always the worst part."

"No, no. I can deal with that," Kyo clarifies. "I wouldn't put up with the swimming."

Eyes wide, Tohru says, "You don't like swimming? That's a surprise! It's such an athletic activity; I thought you would enjoy it."

"I mean, I get your point, but I'd rather be on land, running and stuff. Anything that has to do with water, I don't really like much."

"Like the rain," Tohru murmurs. 

Kyo sighs, quick to move on. "Getting wet sucks. That's why I don't like beaches or pools, either." He stares at Tohru and nudges her leg, "Anyway, can you even swim in open areas? The school pool is totally different from the ocean."

Tohru clenches her fist, assuring cheerily, "Don't worry about me! All I need to do now is learn how to breathe while I swim, and I'll be set."

"What the hell?" Kyo makes a face, a mixture of confusion and concern. "If you can't breathe in the water, how are you even swimming?"

"I just hold one big breath!"

Kyo doesn't know what else he could've expected, but her response still makes him chide, "Stupid! How are you going to play in the water like that? You'll pass out!"

"I, um..." Tohru avoids eye contact, her finger idly scratching her cheek. "I'll... be fine..."

"You should just stay on the beach and build sandcastles. That way you don't have to worry about running out of air."

"I'll be _fine_ ," Tohru repeats. Then, softer: "Really..." 

Kyo isn't convinced, so he just laughs.

He'll let her have this one, not wanting to argue or hurt her spirit. She seems excited beyond reason at the prospect of conquering the sea. Tohru is surprisingly stubborn, he's learned, and he doubts that he could change her mind. Worse comes to worst, he can lend a hand and help her swim.

Well, only if Kyo is also at the place wherever Tohru is swimming. However that situation may occur. It's not like he always has to tag along with her. That's just how it happens nowadays. He doesn't even _like_ the ocean. 

But, with Tohru, maybe—

In the doorway stands Sohma Kazuma. For how long, Kyo isn't sure. It's a little embarrassing, too, especially since Shishou is wearing that fatherly smile as he watches them without a word. Kyo would cuss him out, if it was half a year earlier, but he's grown enough to watch his mouth.

"Shishou," Kyo says, rising to his feet. Tohru follows his example, ever polite. "What took you so long? We were getting sick of waiting."

Instead of answering, Shishou chuckles softly as if he's stumbled upon a kitten too short to reach its toy. He directs his smile at Kyo, at Tohru, then at Kyo again. 

"I'm back," he says. 

"Welcome back," Tohru greets, because of course she does.

The quiet that follows makes Kyo unnerved. It's an unnatural sort of quiet uncharacteristic of his adoptive father, who often comments about the sky being blue and grass green. "Is... something wrong?" he asks warily. 

Shishou hums, folding his arms over his chest. "Only a little. I had to sit there and listen to a bunch of nonsense." He places a hand on Kyo's head. "I can't be still and let them do whatever they please with you." 

The statement doesn't make sense, so Kyo doesn't get it. This feels familiar for some reason, however, like he's reliving a moment from his childhood and getting his hair ruffled. He frowns, puzzled, and says, "What?"

"Nevermind me," Shishou says. He brings his hands into his sleeves, leaning towards the kitchen. "Is the curry ready?"

Kyo blinks out of his confusion and shouts, "Of course it is! We've been waiting for ages! Don't you know how long you were gone!?"

"I don't carry a watch," Shishou states casually. "Should I?"

Palming his forehead, Kyo grunts, "That's not the point here."

"Well, then, shall we go eat?" Tohru suggests.

"I'd love to," Shishou says. "I look forward to eating your cooking, Tohru-kun."

"Kyo-kun also helped me!"

" _Tohru._ "


End file.
